tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Teepo
Teepo ist, im weitesten Sinne, ein nicht spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Xillia und Tales of Xillia 2. Geschichte Allgemeines Teepo ist ein Kuscheltier aus einer Reihe beliebter Puppen, die angeblich dazu imstande sein sollen, zu sprechen. Diese Puppen sind in Wirklichkeit mit "Echoerz" versehen, auf das einmal etwas gesprochen wird, das dann wiederholt werden kann. Allerdings verliert das Echoerz nach einer Weile seinen Effekt. Händler benutzen es, u mit den vermeintlich sprechenden Puppen Eindruck zu schinden und sie an Kinder zu verkaufen, bei denen sie äußerst beliebt sind. Teepo ist allerdings modifiziert worden und unterscheidet sich daher von seiner "Familie". Er diente in der Verstärker-Forschung von Auj-Oule im Labari-Kessel dazu, die Forschungen kinderfreundlich zu betreiben, da die Versuchsobjekte vorrangig Waisenkinder waren, um die sich jedoch gekümmert wurde. Teepo ist daher so modifiziert, dass er ein hochentwickelter Verstärker der neusten Generation ist, der keine bekannten negativen Effekte auf seinen Besitzer ausübt. Gleichzeitig ist Teepo als ein solcher Verstärker jedoch ausschließlich auf einen Besitzer angepasst, nämlich Elize Lutus, die als verwaistes Kleinkind von Isla an das Forschungsinstitut im Labari-Kessel verkauft worden war. Teepo ist mit Elizes Unterbewusstsein verbunden und stellt für sie einen eigenständigen Freund dar. In Wirklichkeit sagt er jedoch immer nur das, was sie denkt, wodurch er im Grunde eine Erweiterungen ihres eigenen Bewusstseins ist und mehr von ihr offenbart als sie weiß oder will. Teepo ist fast immer in Elizes Anwesenheit anzutreffen. Ist dies nicht der Fall, funktioniert er nicht und verliert sein "Bewusstsein". Tales of Xillia Teepo tritt der Heldengruppe gemeinsam mit Elize bei, als Jyde Mathis sich bei dem zweiten Besuch in Hamil dazu entscheidet, sie mitzunehmen, da die Dorfbewohner sie nicht gut behandeln. Jyde will für Elize ein neues Zuhause zu finden. Hierbei ist es vorrangig Teepo, der augenscheinlich seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lässt und sich über neue Freunde freut, da er das offenbart, was Elize in ihrem Unterbewusstsein fühlt. Im Verlauf der Handlung ist Teepo das Ziel von den Soldaten Rashugals und von Exodus. Als Elize zusammen mit Milla Maxwell und Driselle Sharil von Soldaten Rashugals aus Sharilton zum Fort Gandala entführt wird, wird Elize Teepo abgenommen, der in den Forschungsbereich gebracht wird. Dort werden Milla, Elize und Driselle Zeugen davon, wie ein Mann in einer Maschine mit Teepos Natur als Verstärker so stark beansprucht wird, um durch seinen Manalappen mehr Mana als möglich zu erzeugen, dass er stirbt und verschwindet. Die Helden wissen zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass Teepo ein Verstärker ist, und können dieses Geschehen auch nicht mit ihm in Verbindung bringen. thumb|300px|left|Teepo "küsst" Jyde Als Milla nach einem Attentat von Exodus auf die Teilnehmer des Wettkampfes in der Himmelsarena von Xian Du alleine im Finale antritt und die anderen Helden unterdessen im Publikum nach Exodus-Soldaten Ausschau halten sollen, wird Elize von zweien umstellt und ihr wird Teepo abgenommen. Sie und Alvin eilen den beiden Leuten hinterher und können sie im Labari-Kessel einholen, wo sie Teepo jedoch bereits einen Datenspeicher entrissen haben und einer entkommen konnte. Hier wird Elize bewusst, dass Teepo offenbar nie eine eigenständige Person gewesen ist, sondern immer nur das gesagt hat, was sie dachte. Elize ist am Boden zerstört, obwohl Teepo rasch seine alte Persönlichkeit zurückerhält, weil er wieder mit Elize verbunden ist. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass er Elize nicht mehr "Elly" nennt, was ein Hinweis darauf sein könnte, dass er zuvor vielleicht doch eine eigene Persönlichkeit entwickelt hatte. Im Epilog wird Teepo von Elize in einer Kiste verstaut, da sie sich nun vorgenommen hat, für sich selbst zu reden, auch wenn es ihr zunächst schwer fällt. Tales of Xillia 2 Teepo kommt erneut zusammen mit Elize in die Heldengruppe, als die Helioborg-Festung unter Angriff steht und sie mit ihrer Schulklasse als "Botschafter des guten Willens" aus Rieze-Maxia dort einen Schulausflug hatte. Elize hat ihn nur zufällig dabei, weil sie und die anderen Mädchen der Klasse sich vorgenommen haben, sich gegenseitig ihre Puppen zu zeigen. Dennoch verbleibt Teepo für den Rest des Spielverlaufs an ihrer Seite, da sie ihn für den Kampf benötigt. Persönlichkeit Teepo offenbart eigentlich nur das von Elizes Persönlichkeit, was nicht von selbst so recht von ihr präsentiert werden will: Dinge, die sie nicht sagen will oder kann, weil sie zu schüchtern ist. Hierbei zeigt sich, dass Elize oft bösartige oder sexuelle Gedanken hegt. Nachdem bekannt ist, dass Teepo ihre Gefühle darstellt, sind ihr die Dinge, die er sagt, oft auch sichtlich peinlich. Allerdings wird durch Teepo auch eindeutig offenbart, dass Elize die Freundschaft mit den anderen besonders wichtig ist. Wissenswertes *Auch nachdem bekannt ist, was genau Teepo ist, kommt es häufig vor, dass die anderen Helden mit Teepo reden, als sei er eine eigene Persönlichkeit. *Teepo hat die Angewohnheit, sich an Menschen "festzubeißen". Elize meint, dass macht er, wenn er (also sie) jemanden besonders mag. Hierbei kann er den Geschmack einer Person erkennen und behauptet zum Beispiel, dass Jyde nach Erdbeere schmeckt. *Teepo hat einen ähnlichen Effekt auf Elize wie Winguls Verstärker auf ihn: Durch Winguls Verstärker wird sein Unterbewusstsein (seine Muttersprache) hervorgeholt, während Teepo Elizes Unterbewusstsein (ihre Vergangenheit) hervorholt. Charakterliste en:Teepo Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Xillia Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Xillia Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Xillia 2